heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Winglets 5 Writing Page
I (Cumulus Cloud) and some other FanWings are writing our own Winglet about Sora titled Fugitives. The plot is on the Fanon Wiki. This page is designated for typing up the story and jotting down notes. Essentially, for TESTING stuff so plz don't delete it! Write below here: "Run as far and fast from here as you can." Moon had said to Sora and Umber. It was stuck in Sora's head for the past couple of (days? weeks?). She couldn't stop thinking about Jade Mountain. Seeing the burnt corpses of Carnelian and Bigtail. Tamarin so injured. And Icicle getting away scot-free. ''She should be the one dead. Not Carnelian, Bigtail, or Tamarin! Icicle should be dead. She's probably going to try killing everyone else at Jade Mountain. But she's also trying to kill me! ''Her mind rambled on all night until "Sora! Wake up! Snap Out of it!" Umber aroused from her thoughts They had decided that the rainforest was the best place to stay. Icicle would clearly try the Mud Kingdom, the Bay of a Thousand Scales would be the best hiding spot so Icicle would search there, Icicle would go try and find Scarlet in the Sky Kingdom, she would have to go back to the Ice Kingdom eventually, and she’d have to fly over the Sand Kingdom in order to get there. The rainforest was the only place that they would be safe. The rainforest loomed ominously in the distance as Sora and Umber flapped towards it, and as much as she despised the idea of going there, it might be the only place she and Umber could be safe, for a little while anyway. As Moon's words continued to echo in her head a new image began to form. Clay sobbing over his students, then turning to her with utter disbelief and misery. Sora tried to push it out of her head, but it kept coming back, each time with a different sib. "We have to go to the rainforest," Sora told her brother sadly as they stopped at the edge of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. "We'll be safe with the RainWings and Queen Glory, you know she's fair. But I just... I miss Clay! I miss them all!" "Sora," Umber came close to her and put a wing around her shivering body. "We can do this! We're together, and that's all that counts." Sora shook her wings and put her shoulders back, trying to be brave. "You're right. C'mon, let's do this." She leaped into the sky, and flew and flew until they reached the edge of the trees. There they stopped for a rest. Behind them, the twin peaks of Jade Mountain looked small in the distance. After a short rest, they flew a bit farther, and then when the reached a canopy of trees too thick to fly through, they landed on the ground and walked. Hours later, exhausted, the two MudWings reached a village. They looked around for the NightWings and Queen Glory, but found neither. ''Where are they, ''thought Sora. Two seconds later, something shot out of the trees and hit Umber in the neck. She gasped, feeling a sharp sting, then immediately losing consciousness. Sora awoke to the steady trickle of rain falling through the canopy. For a moment she thought they were back in the Mud Kingdom, but when she opened her eyes the bright green of the rainforest jumped out at her eyes like a thousand tiny tree frogs. Umber was sitting next to her, already awake and to her somewhat surprise chatting with an electric blue RainWing. Sora’s scales felt heavy and sluggish as she slowly hauled herself to her feet and staggered over to Umber. Umber looked released when he saw she was awake. “See? I told you she would be fine. You got the exact same dose.” Umber wrinkled his snout at the rainwing before charging over to hug sora, who was twitching wildly. Why were they in the raining village? Wouldn’t queen glory find them and send them to the skywings? As if reading her mind umber smiled reassuringly and said “Don’t worry. This is one of the small villages on the outskirts of the rainforest. We’ll be safe here.” A wave of relief crashed over Sora. Safe... They hadn’t been ablue to say that about themselves since they’d left jade mountain.